


The Bronze-loving Dragon

by Pmarques



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Dragons, Euden's friendliness will get him killed one day, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmarques/pseuds/Pmarques
Summary: While coming back from a difficult fight, Euden and his friends run into an interesting dragon.





	The Bronze-loving Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Bronze Fafnir, and since the Dragon Stories don't talk about how Euden's group met them, I decided to write this.

"Man, that Shroom was a tough one. Great job, everyone. Especially you, Nefaria." Euden said. The group was coming back from a difficult battle against a giant mushroom that could multiply itself. Thankfully, every time it did that, it got smaller, so a well timed shot from Nefaria was able to take it down.

"Thank you, prince." Nefaria said "I never would've done it without everyone's help, though."

The group quietly nodded. Suddenly, Erik turned his head to the side. "Hold on, everyone. Did you hear something?"

"Hm?" Euden questioned. The group stopped and started looking around. "What are you talking about, Erik?"

"I heard something coming from somewhere. It sounded like a laugh."

A very faint "Guhuh huh huh" echoed, as if to confirm Erik's words.

"I heard it too!" Cleo exclaimed. The group then started looking around, trying to pinpoint the sounds origin. 

"I believe it's coming from over there!" Kleimann said, pointing at some nearby bushes. Surely enough, there was movement in it. Readying their weapons, the group awaited for the creature to show up.

That's when a brown dragon showed up. It was the size of the smaller dragons they had in the Halidom, with a crown on its head, seemingly staying in place thanks to it's right horn. It was happily flying by, its wings keeping it on the air.

"It's a Fafnir!" Cleo exclaimed. "Perharps it'll give us a crystal like they usually do?"

"Whee hee hee hee, that would be nice." Kleimann said. "Unfortunately, I don't see any crystals being held by the little guy."

Just then, the fafnir turned towards them, seemingly curious by the conversation. "Whatcha you guys doin'?"

The group was shocked. "You... you can talk?" Euden asked, stepping foward.

"Well, yeah! Didn'tcha know?"

"Well... no. Most fafnirs we ran into didn't talk, they just... handed out crystals."

"Well, didja ever try talking to them?"

"...Not really." Euden admitted, feeling a little disappointed at himself.

"Well, there ya go, silly!" The fafnir replied. "Now, didja want something? I'm trying to find some crystals! The bronze one are the most prettiest! Guh huh huh!"

"Oh! Then, would you like to come back with us to the Halidom?"

Both the humans and the dragon looked at Euden in confusion. "What's on your mind, Euden?" Cleo asked.

"Well, if he lived with us, we'd have a sure way of getting bronze crystals, and you know how all dragons are naturally strong too."

"Is he implying that child is as strong as me?" Marishiten asked Erik quietly.

"Don't think so. It's more of saying all dragons are at least a little stronger than humans."

"Hm, alright then."

Euden kept talking, not listening to Marishiten's words. "Besides, wouldn't you like some friends to hang out with, buddy?" He said, addressing the Bronze Fafnir.

"Oh, that sounds nice!" The dragon answered. "My last friend was a burglur, but now he's in this borin' place called "jail" so now I don see'em that much!" 

"A... burglar?" Cleo said, which Nefaria followed with a "Oh my..."

"Well..." Erik said, trying to lighten the mood. "What do you say, friend? Will you come with us?"

"Uhhhhhh... 'kay! Y'all seem fun!"

"Great!" Euden said. "Now, let us show you the way."

So the group went to the Halidom, a new ally with them. Although they should probably keep a close eye on him for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> The dark adventurers in this are my dark team, so that's why they're here. Although if this was just like how I first beat the Shroom, I'd have to explain how Nefaria cloned herself twice and where did Ieyasu come from.


End file.
